Garden of Eden
by iamofthedesert
Summary: With public disapproval, Ingo and Emmet have little time together. A little discovery gives them privacy to do whatever they wish. Blankshipping. Mild sensuality.


Nimbasa city was always such a lively place, what with the Ferris-Wheel, the Gym, the stadiums and music hall, making it hard to live a leisurely, calm life. Not to mention the intensity of life working the Subway. It was fast-paced and exciting, but in all honesty? It was sometimes too much for one man.

A specific, lively, cheerful young man known by the name of Emmet often felt too run down to do much after a long day on the Subway. He and his brother Ingo had had a passion for trains from a very young age, and as they always wished when they were children, they began their own career as 'Subway Bosses'. They ran the infamously challenging trains centered in Nimbasa. Due to the demand and constant stream of eager trainers, the twins never had any time to catch a break, and when they did, they rarely had time to speak to one another.

Often times, when the twins were alone together, one or both were in a deep, undisturbed sleep. So in a sense, they were together, but not in the way either of them wished. Though, one day, during a break, Emmet had found himself traveling the outskirts of his much beloved city, wanting to get away from the fast paced attitude of every resident. With his hands behind his back, he strolled along Route 5, admiring the clustered noise of various musicians playing away. He smiled more softly than his normal smile and walked along, his eyes casually bouncing from object to object before resting on a very small break in the trees. Curiosity overtook him and he strode over to it, glancing over his shoulders before shoving past into a dirt path made by herds of Deerling overgrown with weeds.

Emmet let himself sigh contently and continued down the path to an open clearing dotted with various white and purple flowers. How peaceful, he thought, feeling relaxed and at ease. I should bring Ingo here. He had a thought that made a shiver dance down his spine and he felt his cheeks heat up. Thoughts of his brother faded into his mind; open to the air, touching bare skin softly, kissing, moving, holding, squeezing, shifting, rocking, wanting. The German shivered again and nodded to himself. I am bringing Bruder here. With that final thought, Emmet turned and made his way back down the trail, pushing out of the trees and making note of where the entrance of his secret garden was.

Ingo sat on one of the benches in his Subway car, reading a newspaper. A challenger hadn't come for a while, so he might as well have something to do. That something being a typical, fairly-easy crossword puzzle. He glanced at the door as he heard the door to the other car open, signaling a challenger to arrive. As he stood, though, he was taken by surprise. This was no challenger, it was his brother. What on Earth was he doing here? Something must be wrong. Ingo's body tensed and he went to his brother, taking his shoulders into his hands. "Bruder, what happened? Are you alright?" He looked his brother over and slightly leaned back, confused by Emmet's brighter-than-normal smile.

"Bruder, I have to show you something," the twin in white spoke, taking his brother's hands off of his shoulders and into his own grip. "Right now, I need to show you right now."

Ingo only frowned further at his brother's absurd request. "Emmet, it's the middle of the day. The peak of the day when challengers arrive. Can't it wait?" Emmet only shook his head, frustrating the twin in black.

"Nein, Bruder, I need to show you now." The elder's urgency confused Ingo. Though it was only so urgent due to his own straying, voyeuristic thoughts.

After a moment of thought, Ingo glanced over his brother's shoulder, then nodded. "...Ja, I suppose... If it's so important... Just this once, okay?" The younger male managed the smallest of smiles, earning himself a large, toothy grin from Emmet.

"Ja, ja! Danke, Bruder!" The twin in white immediately pulled his brother to the car door and slipped out at the same time an unsuccessful challenger, immediately marching down to speak to the Conductor to allow him to know that all trains, with the exception of the one to Anville town, would be shut down until further notice. The Conductor nodded and shut down the Subway as ordered, guiltily shooing trainers from the trains, telling them the Bosses should return shortly.

Emmet brought his brother down to Route 5, walking with almost a skip in his step despite having to practically drag Ingo along behind him. "Emmet, where are we going?" he grumped, frowning further as his brother pulled him into the forest.

"You'll see!" The elder male chirped and laughed as the two brothers stepped into Emmet's clearing. He felt proud with his discovery. He and Ingo could express their desires, feelings, wants, loves for one another with no fear of the public's opinion. Taking charge, Emmet pushed his brother to the grass, pouncing over him and kissing him fiercely...

_**Oh, dear. I don't really know what this is. Please review, whether you liked it or not…?**_


End file.
